Cardfight! Vanguard
by Hina Sarutobi
Summary: Welcome to my story Cardfight! Vanguard. It's pretty much Cardfight Vanguard except I will be adding & changing a lot of things, because I will have my O.C. Hina in it ;) This is O.C. x Kai Toshiki. Although it's MY OC and not original character pairings, please still read it! You could call this my first ever FanFic.So enjoy! Comment & criticize, it'll help lots! Lovies! T for now
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: A Chance Encounter!

So first ever fanfiction story that I am going to finish =) I tried writing Naruto ones before but I am redoing them... So welcome to my story, and thank you for taking the time to read it. If you are reading this authors note thing even, then double thank you! I love CFV so that's why I chose to write this story XD I had je ne sais quoi, inspiration! XD I will be writing about the majority of the episodes but there will be my O.C. Hina in it, so it may change a bit, and I will skip parts that don't have her, Kai, or Miwa in it probably... FYI... I may include it anyways...but for now... I will be writing some background first though, XD Then BOOM CFV if not, then CFV related craze! XD Please review and criticize. It will help a lot =) I won't be offended ;) Anyways, please enjoy!

I dedicate this story to AshakiranTheTenthBeast for helping me out and giving me amazing advice. You might know her for her story MPS/Male Pregnancy Serum. GO CHECK IT OUT XD

Prologue:

_I had the best parents, a happy warm loving family... And one day, it was all gone..._

My name is Hina and this is my story of how I met Kai...

I was only 6 at the time, and my parents had just recently passed away. Because of this, I grew up very mature, even though I was already mature enough for my age, or so I have been repeatedly told.

My Grandmother had been the only one left to care of me.

It was my first day going to Yokina Elementary School. I had been home schooled for preschool and kindergarten, so this was my first time ever going to school.

I straightened my skirt out once more, looking in the vanity mirror.

I saw a pale thin girl, with big once shiny light blue eyes, small pink rosy lips and rosy cheeks, & long, shiny, flowy, pink hair.

The eyes that my mother used to say was shining with life were now dull and lifeless...

On the outside I guess to other people, I still seemed the same, a "doll", but from my perspective, I looked dead, which I pretty much was...

I grasped my locket tightly in my hand for a second before tiptoeing out my room into Grandmother's room, to kiss her on the forehead. _"I will be leaving for school now..."_ I whispered.

I headed out the door, bag strap my left shoulder with the bag hanging next to my waist on my right.

Breakfast had consisted of toast, jam, and milk. I had made Grandmother breakfast too, toast, eggs, & coffee that I left in the microwave in an attempt to keep it heated.

I left a note on the table telling her that I left the coffee in the microwave, slipped on my shoes, and headed out the door.

I didn't want to arrive early, so I slowly walked, dragging my feet, eyes downcast, when all of a sudden I felt something or someone slam into my side, causing me to lose my balance and start to fall.

I was stuck in a daze, unable to process all that had happened so suddenly. As I slammed into the cold cement, scraping my elbow, I felt someone shout at me.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?! You little freak, thanks to you, my ball fell over the fence! What do I do now, huh? You gunna get it back for me or what?!" He was a second grader, I could tell, from his uniform.

_"Hitorā Elementary"_I recognized the insignia patch over his heart area on the uniform.

I knew it was Hitorā Elementary School's insignia, because my parents had talked about that school before during dinner time.

My parents were teachers (my father a science teacher while my mom an art teacher), at Miyaji Gakuen (Academy).

They often talked in sad hushed voices of the little children they had to save from getting beaten up by the larger kids on their way to and from the car into Hitorā.

Why were they were purposely dragging and beating up the little kids next to a _high school_ you ask?

Probably for attention.

That was only a portion of how bad the school was.

Because of all the problems that have occurred at the school, they made it a requirement for all students to wear uniforms, unlike usual elementary schools, so if something happened, they could contact the school.

I was ripped out of my daze when I felt a strong arm grab onto me, yanking me upwards.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"You think that just cus you're a lil twerp means that I can't hurt you?!"

I looked up at him, my face empty and devoid of all emotion.

That was when he let go of me.

I felt relief and stood to run when he slapped me.

I didn't mean to show such a face... I couldn't help it; my expression hadn't changed since the funeral.

The stinging sensation on my face brought me back to reality. Apparently he wasn't happy that I wasn't crying like other kids that he must have hurt before, for he drew his hand back again for another hit.

I should have cowered; in my head I did, but my body didn't respond.

He growled as he came forward again, his arm swinging back to slap me once more. But then his arm stopped.

That was when I saw him. For a first grader, he was pretty strong, or at least his will was.

He was able to stop his arm, even though it caused him to shake with effort.

The boy whipped around and yanked his arm away. "What do you think your doi-!" he started.

"What type of "man" are you, hitting a girl?!" he questioned threateningly.

He growled as he spun around to hit Kai.

That was when the sharp shrill of a whistle was heard. "YOU! STOP THERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I looked between them, and saw a crossing guard come over. Apparently we were just a way down from Yokina Elementary.

He grabbed the boys arm, as he phoned his partners on his walkie talkie. A few minutes later, what I assumed to be a teacher of the boys school (for he grabbed the boys arm), came barreling down the street. "SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN YOKITO! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START! COME WITH ME…" He dragged the boy back to his school.

The crossing guard kneeled down and asked if I was okay. I automatically replied that I was. He looked at me skeptically, smiling gently, and pulled out a few bandages from his pouch, asking if I wanted him to put them on, when Kai stepped in and said he would handle it. The crossing guard said okay, and ruffled both of our heads as he left, but not before telling me to shout for help the next time I was being hurt. "I can't" I whispered, as I started to get up.

"Wait!" Kai said.

I looked up in shock.

I had forgotten that he was there. I must have looked worried, because he smiled sheepishly; seeming ashamed that he had startled me.

I didn't want to trouble him; I just couldn't, after he took the effort to save me.

"You sure got beat up, huh? Heh here." he said, holding up the bandages. I had forgotten about my scrapes.

As he ripped one open I quickly shouted "No!" He looked at me surprised. I lowered my voice, "I-I'll do it, its okay… I caused you enough trouble already..."

He smiled. "Nah, it's okay, I got it!"

He quickly set to work, putting the bandages on my injuries.

"T-thank you" I whispered, wondering if he heard. The growing of his smile told me he had. "No problem" he said as if it were nothing.

Suddenly I heard a loud cheerful voice ring out "Kai!" I turned to see a blonde haired boy race towards us...

Hope everyone enjoyed =3


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Cont: New Beginning

Prologue Continued:

"Kai!"

I turned around to see the flamboyant blond run towards us.

"Miwa! Great job!" Kai called out, standing up and jogging over to him. "Aw, yeah! Hehe!" Miwa replied.

The two boys high fived, sharing a grin.

"This is Hina. Hina meet my friend, Miwa". Kai introduced.

"N-nice to m-meet you!" I stuttered. Miwa chuckled,

"Aw no need to be shy now!" he laughed, kneeling down beside me. I blushed bright red.

"Haha, now she's blushing!" He teased.

"C'mon Miwa, cut it out, you've embarrassed her enough" Kai lectured, kneeling down beside us.

Although he sounded serious, I could hear the laughter in his tone, and knew he was holding down a chuckle, for he couldn't help but at least grin.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a loud ring.

"OH SHOOT!" the two boys yelled in unison. "Come on, we're gunna be late!" Miwa shouted. Kai acknowledged this with a nod before turning to me.

"You think you can walk?" he asked.

"Oh no! Were you hurt Hina?" Miwa said worried.

"O-oh no! I'm fine, it's just a scrap on my elbow, I can still walk, thank you." I quickly replied.

"Phew, thank goodness!" Miwa said.

"Here!"

I looked up, as they both stood, reaching out their hand (Kai's right hand & Miwa's left hand) for me to grab on. I stared like an idiot while the two laughed at my stunned expression.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Miwa said before grabbing my right hand while Kai grabbed my left one.

"O-okay!" I said stupidly.

They both shared another laugh.

"T-thank you", I whispered to them.

"Never mind that, you can thank us by becoming our friend and hanging out with us!" Miwa replied, before dragging me off, with Kai behind him. "Hurry or you'll trip!" Kai teased me.

I couldn't help but crack a small grin, the first one in a while. In the future I would always be reminded that for a moment, my face seemed to glow again, just like how it did when I still had Mom and Dad with me...

"You should smile more often, you look cuter that way" Kai told me modestly. "Mhm!" agreed a grinning Miwa.

Suddenly my smile vanished, replaced by another stunned look. I hadn't realized that I smiled. After a moment I smiled again, this one slightly bigger than the last, as I looked up towards the now sunny sky.

_"Mother... Father... I think I may finally be able to start over again with these two...Thank you for watching over me...Thank you..."_

I smiled as big as I could, as I felt the hot sun glare down on me.

I started running making the two have to run to catch up to me.

"Oi, oi! Slow down!" called out a laughing Miwa. Kai just seemed amused throughout all this, as he grinned at my & Miwa's antics.

We had past the school gates, and were about to enter the school, when we stopped. They both turned to look at me.

"You!"

"Ready?"

Said Miwa then Kai in order.

I trusted them, I don't know why, but I did. I felt my eyes tear up. It may have been the suns bright glare, or the feeling of having someone I loved. To this day I still don't really know.

I gripped their hands tighter as we marched in as what we became later famously known as the "Trio".

Little did I know that as I was taking my first step into the school, I was taking the first step into what I would later know as my new life.


	3. Chapter 3: Cardfight! Vanguard?

_*Three weeks later~*_

"Eh? Cardfight, Vanguard?" I asked. I had never heard of this game before.

At the moment we were having our free period at school.

"Yeah, it's like, only the greatest game in the world!" Miwa shouted.

"You've got to be kidding, you've never even heard of Cardfight Vanguard?" questioned a very astounded Kai.

"Uh, mm - mm, no" I replied confused. This game seemed pretty famous, yet I had never heard of it. Not very surprising, considering my interest in childish games had evaporated after my parents passing. But now I want to try and get into this game…

"'Ere, this is how ya play!" at that Miwa started to teach me how to play the card game.

_*13 minutes/ a cardfight later*_

After a round I had the game down pretty well. We decided that after school I'd go with them to a card shop and start my own deck. I had already decided on what type of deck I wanted. I wanted to get a Kagero deck like Kai's.

_*After school*_

"Aghhh damn... You sure have a knack for this!" Admitted a defeated Miwa.

"Jeez Miwa, that's the 7th time in a row!" Kai lectured.

"Hey, but I won like 5 more times than she did!" Miwa countered.

"Great job, Hina!" Kai congratulated me, ignoring Miwa counter argument.

"Thanks" I said. I didn't know why, but the game came like second nature too me.

I had even beaten Kai a few times.

I think I may actually come to really enjoy this game...

"Whoa look at the time!" Shouted Miwa when he caught a glance at the clock.

"Oh shoot!" shouted Kai when he finally realized the time.

I was freaked out; Grandmother would probably be worrying about why I still wasn't home yet.

Me, Miwa, & Kai frantically slid our cards back into their holders, and put them into our bags before grabbing and putting on our coats and racing outside.

"Bye!" We all shouted, as we all went our separate ways.

On my race home, I made a promise.

That was promise was that I would forever, no matter what happens, play cardfight with these two again in the future. We would never forget each other or this game…

Sorry it was short, choppy, & weird... XD

I might be doing a time skip soon in the next chapter or maybe I'll do a Valentines Day thing real quick... Peace and goodnight ya'll! 3

Maybe a review to get me motivated? XD Next day, and 74 views! Thank you ya'lls! x3


	4. Chapter 4: Cont: The Accident

This is wayyy far from the last chapter so don't abandon me all alone! xD I'll try to upload as often as possible! ;) I have a few fan made fillers that I would like to write soon, so stay prepared! Comment/review, favorite, or follow~ xD

Prepare to cry! If you do, tell me! I'll be happy! Er, not that you cry, but because I did a good job writing! xD

**_This chapter will take place a few years later when Kai's parents died... *sob*.. D;_**

_They were dead, yet he didn't cry. He stayed strong. Then we clung onto each other as we fell, deep down._

_Grandmother had gotten the call, and we rushed to the hospital, but we were too late... There was never a chance..._

_He was standing outside the door, his expression more downcast then I had ever seen it before... I stood frozen, unsure of what to do... I was scared, and I don't know why... _

_Grandmother saw how I was frozen, and walked over to him... _

_Thank you, because I would have never been able to walk over and talk to him... _

_She kneeled and asked him what their condition was, and if he was okay..._

_He put on that brave face of his, and grinned up at her, but I could see all the unshed tears in them, and I'm sure she could too, because she looked as if she was about to hold him, but he went on... _

_"They're dead, they died when the car crashed, I'm okay, I couldn't have done anything anyways!"... We were all silent for a second, and he probably couldn't bare the silence, because he raced out the hospital, and past me... _

_The Nurse that was coming out of the room that his parents were in saw, and yelled after him, but she wouldn't chase after him... _

_We all understood how he was feeling, and he needed to be alone, but when he ran past me, I could have sworn he had wanted me to go after him. I had that dumb cliche feeling. So I did. _

_I turned and ran after him, with the nurse yelling after me. But she couldn't run; the dumb thing was wearing heels. _

_Grandmother being the wise Grandmother that she is understood and just stood there watching me run, with a worried look on her worn old face... _

_I raced out the hospital door, and frantically looked around. The sky was dark even though it was just the afternoon, and rain was pouring down hard... _

_It stung my face, arms, and eyes, so I raced towards the few trees in front of the hospital for shelter, where I resumed looking for Kai... Then I spotted him. _

_I ran away from the hospital grounds towards the few hills to the north of it. I was amazed that I was able to spot him, the hills being in a desolate area... As I ran I thought that the hills resembled him.. Not the old Kai, but the new Kai...The one that was all alone now... I suddenly stopped, and just stared... He was standing, the unshed tears glistening in his eyes, as he fought to hold them back. His fists were clenched and so was his jaw. For a moment there he looked older, so much older... He had the eyes of someone who had been through life, seen the pain, & fought it... I found myself not able to meet his eyes anymore, as I dragged my small legs up the hill towards him... "Kai?" I called out. No response. "Kai, please? Talk to me, please," I called out again, straining the please. He was really scaring me, I felt tears rush to my eyes despite my efforts to force them down. It was stupid, I didn't lose anyone yet I wanted to cry? What about him? He lost both of his parents yet is still strong. I had lost my parents so long ago, I was over it. Then I realized why I wanted to cry. It was him. I had lost him. The Kai that I had loved so much. The one that I had shared my pain and happiness with. The first person after my parents death that I had come to trust. My knees buckled, yet I kept myself up as I dragged myself those last few steps to him. My legs finally gave away, as I grabbed onto him in a desperate attempt for a hug. We both collapsed, onto the hill, in the cold hard rain on that dark gloomy night.. My whole body was shaking from the cold, and I finally let my tears fall... My face was going from freezing to speckles of warmth. It took me a while before realizing that the speckles of warmth were tears. His tears. He finally let go. I was happy that he had entrusted me with his tears. He wouldn't cry for his parents with the doctors or nurses, they were strangers after all, but even alone in that room he wouldn't cry for them, even though they would have been his only audience. He waited until we were alone to cry. It may have been foolish of me, but I felt my heart well up knowing that he had entrusted me in this way. I felt so much closer to him, as I pulled him closer, trying to keep our only remaining fleeting warmth inside the two of us. We grasped each other and held onto each other as we sobbed silently, our tears falling and wetting the small dry patch of earth protected from the rain by our bodies. I didn't know what to say, or do, other than hold onto him, and tell him that even though it doesn't feel like it, everything will get better... I know, because I've been through it, and I got better, thanks to him. So I'll be there for him in return. He shifted, and seemed to mumble something. The rain was thundering and I couldn't hear him. I leaned in close and said "Kai? I can't hear you, it's too loud hear, please speak up a bit?" He leaned up to me, and whispered in my ear "I felt so weak, I couldn't do anything to save them. If only I could, maybe they would still be alive..." I felt my heart break, as I choked out the next few words "It's not your fault... It's not, so don't... don't think it is..." He reminded me of myself those few years ago. I felt the rain let up, but the sky stayed dark... That's when I stood up, and pulled him up with me, still in our hug though. We leaned our heads against each others, and I whispered "Like the rain, it will all let up soon, and everything will get better. I promise you, even if me or Miwa isn't there with you, there will be someone new that will be there to help and guide you through life. Then when you know that, tell them thank you. From you, and me..." I hugged onto him harder for a few minutes before letting go, and taking his hand in mine, leading him back to the hospital. We talked through the doors together, and I saw Grandmother's relieved face. But something was wrong. Then I saw. Her face was shiny with tears. I looked at the clock, and saw that we had been gone for hours surprisingly. Then I heard a scream. My head and Kai's whipped toward the source of the cry, which turned out to be the Nurse from before. "You two are soaking wet! Come with me right away young man & lady!" shouted the nurse, before turning and rushing to grab some towels. I hugged Grandmother as I felt her shed a few relieved tears. She didn't care that I was soaking wet, and that I was also getting her wet. "It's okay, Grandmother, we're back. I'm so sorry for making you worried. Thank you for trusting in me" I whispered into her now damp dress. We broke apart, wiping away the remaining streams of tears. "That's it, no more going out by yourself!" She joked, wiping at my face with her handkerchief. I turned and saw Kai looking at us, a faint smile on his face, but his eyes showed sorrow, the feeling of being left out. I tottered towards him, grabbed his hand, then ran back and grabbed Grandmother's hand, before running to the room that the Nurse had previously disappeared into with them in toll._

_"Come on, we're going to catch a cold if we continue crying here soaking wet. Let's go look for that Nurse and see if she's found us any towels yet!"_

_If I had known that that'd be one of the last times I got to hold his hand... I would have held on and never let go..._


	5. Chapter 5: Cont: The Funeral

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, but I do own Kai, so backies! :D Nahh, jk... I wish... *sob*...

**Author's Note(?): **As you all can see, I am trying a new format out ^^ I have been really ticked, and trying to make everything seem neat, but IT WON'T LET ME SPACE DOWN THINGS AGH! So yeah, hope you enjoy~ Some flashbacks/fillers, so hope you guys don't get too confused! A lil preview on what I plan to write next is Kai's P.O.V. where he meets Ren & Tetsu, just to clear that up, then I'll bring him back to Hitsue, and let the famous lil' CFv trio have their reunion x3 Also, thank you to Tsukyomi-chan for her review. I commend her for writing the comment, and for not holding back like I keep saying to! =) Also, thank you to my new followers and etc ;) On with the story!

**~ \(^O^)/ ~**

_The day of the funeral it rained hard. The sky was pitch black and gloomy, matching all of our moods... I looked towards Kai. He seemed so far away again, it scared me. He didn't cry this time though, but I knew it took all his strength not to. I stood there under the pouring rain in my little black lace dress, with my parasol in my hand, unsure of what to do. I made my mind up and walked over to him, protecting him from the rain with my parasol, and just stood there silent. After what seemed to be ages, his uncle called for him, and he turned to his left and went after him. I turned to my right and went home with Grandmother. That day, was the start. We paved our own new paths, and continued on them, and it would take years before our paths finally crossed again._

**The next day...**

_I dragged my feet towards my class. As I neared the room, I felt something was wrong. The class was totally silent. I rushed towards the classroom and pulled open the door. "Hina...You're here..." Miwa muttered. I felt my heart drop, and my body turn cold. My knees started to shake, as I forced myself to say "Wh-what's going on here?" Everyone had stopped frozen where they were at, and were all strangely staring at Kai, who seemed to be in the middle of all the eeriness. "Kai... He's...He's moving to live with his uncle, and he's going to school there too..."_

...

_I turned to face Kai, who seemed even more upset now. "Kai, is, is that true?" I asked. He didn't respond, other than a slight curt nod which seemed to take all his energy for he slouched even more afterwards. I felt my life get sucked right out of me. I wanted to cry, to scream, to throw a tantrum. But, I knew that if I did, it would only trouble them more. "Well, when is he coming to get you?" I forced out in a falsely cheerful tone. I felt the room grow colder as I forced out these words. "H-Hina..!" Miwa started. "Well, Kai?" I cut Miwa off, before he could say anymore. I couldn't bare to hear his words, I knew I'd crash. "In a few minutes"... We just stood there staring at him, our usually chaotic classroom for once silent. The silence was interrupted by the incoming foot steps. "Toshiki? Are you done saying your goodbyes yet?" asked a tall middle aged man who I took to be his uncle. "Yes uncle" "Well, come along then, it's time to go" I turned back to Kai, and could only helplessly watch as he left with his uncle. I was having an internal battle on whether or not to stop him, or say goodbye. "G-goodbye..." I helplessly called out. "Bye..." He replied... _That was the last of my memories from childhood, except for the one of Miwa running to the window and waving out to Kai. After that point, it was all a meaningless blob...

**A few years later~**

**(Miwa&Hina are both in their 1st year of high school now!)**

After a few years though, I was able to come back alive, thanks to Miwa. We were inseparable, always laughing, & having fun, but I never forgot Kai. A strange earlier memory that suddenly comes to mind though had happened on Valentines Day on the first year of high school...

_We were at Hitsue. I had came back to life a bit, but was still dreadfully shy, so I only had a few friends all of whom were girls, then of course Miwa. I had made friendship chocolates and exchanged them with each other, and I had also made one for Miwa. It had happened after lunch. We both had our free period together, and we were in the library looking for books for an upcoming essay we had, when all of a sudden he grabbed my wrist. I spun around, surprised, and was about to ask why he had grabbed me when he suddenly let go. I was confused, he never usually acted this was at all, so it was strange seeing him act this way. He thrust his hand out towards me, and suddenly I felt the air between us change slightly. "Well, what about my chocolate? Don't tell me you didn't make your bestest friend a chocolate, I'm hurt!" He joked. Something didn't really feel right, I could see the usual playfulness in his eyes, but it was different. Clouded. "Oh yeah, here, I forgot to give you it during lunch..." I rummaged through my bag and found it, then handed to him. "Thanks for the lovely chocolate!" He grinned widely, causing me to forget what had just happened, as I grinned back. "Come on now, this is so time for a sentimental moment. We have to get back to work". "Aw, but can't we just spend this lovely alone time silently for a moment together?" he simpered. "No means no, now come on, back to work! Or else, I'll take that chocolate away!" I playfully chided him. *Sigh* "Fine, fine" He muttered. I giggled, he was so cute sometimes. He was like an older brother to me, nothing more (although he usually acted more like a younger brother than a younger brother..), and he will always be just that..._


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting! Friend or foe!

Okay sorry about the delay everyone I am doing this dumb history project and then I finished this chapter but then it crashed and was left unsaved so I had to start from the beginning. T^T I just want to thank all of you who continue you to read and review my story!  
I saw that people have been having trouble reading my story so I decided to try a new look so please bear with me! I wanted to make this like a real book, so I didn't use the "topic, enter, chat sentence, enter" type form...If this look is better than my old look, please review and tell me ^^ I saw that people think my OC is unoriginal, and I'm sorry about that haha ^^; I have been trying to do this sort of shy character, like one who acts all dead but then is a really cute person on the inside xD I guess I will use this chapter to explain her and try to make her more alive I guess? xD And like put her more into the story and the characters. I was thinking of not putting her really in until a bit later, like she gradually becomes a larger part of everything at first but I guess I can speed things up... I'll write a mini explanation of her then a filler ;)  
I guess I didn't make her seem REALLY like the character I imagine her to be, so sorry everyone! I just started out writing and yea pblt I suck :D So enjoy!? P.s. I am using the English dubbed episode of CFV because it was the first one that came up when I searched it lol xD Sorry for being so lazy~ Name: Hina Sarutobi Likes:Sweets, tea, curry, cardfighting, rabbits,snakes, her friends, her grandma, & onions! (a lolicon girl with a weird side pretty much xD)  
Dislikes:People who are mean to or hurt her or her friends and family, & seafood.  
Description: A shy sweet girl, with a weird-ish side. She is strict at times, but likes playing. She knows when to stop, and can tell ones moods. She enjoys cardfighting and has a crush on Kai~ (1) Lives with her grandmother and a secret character who will be revealed today! :D xD Parents are deceased, yet she keeps in contact with her aunts, uncles, etc still. Let's just say the paranormal are attracted to her O.O On to the filler! It will be Kai in his school with Ren, Tetsu, and another of my ;) p.s. I will be writing what Kai is thinking in Italics/ the bended letters just so you know! (If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about this type of typing)  
Kai's POV It was my first day of school, and I was not looking forward to it.  
I left my friends behind, and now I have to start all over again.  
As I entered the class, I was immediately called by the teacher, and forced (sadly) to introduce myself.  
After the introductions my teacher pointed me to my seat which was in front of a strange looking aloof red haired boy.  
I sat in my seat, glancing back at him once, before turning around and sitting down.  
I pulled out my cardfight deck, and started to look through it, trying to perfect it.  
After school let out I went back to my uncle's home and dropped off my book bag , before going out to the convenience store to buy some snacks.  
I walked until I found an empty seat near to the ocean, and laid down to take a nap.  
I was suddenly woken by the approaching footsteps.  
I opened my eyes annoyed, and looked up to see who had interrupted my nap, and saw the same red haired kid that I sat in front of in class.  
Next to him was a strange tall long purple haired boy, wearing a plain long sleeved green jacket over a black t-shirt, and a green headband that kept his bangs out of his hair. He looked intimidating.  
"This is the guy? That lazy sack of bones on the ground here is the new Vanguard Fighter from your class?" he asked.  
I continued to ignore them, still annoyed that they interrupted my nap.  
"That's right". The red haired boy announced slightly cheerfully. "What's your name?" The tall boy asked me.  
"It's Ren, you know!" the red haired boy replied.  
Idiot...  
"Not you dummy, that guy!" The tall boy explained to the dumb red haired boy.  
"That guy?" The red haired boy asked.  
He is such an idiot...  
"No, they wrote his name on the board, and it was way longer than "that guy" ". The red haired boy told the tall one.  
Ugh... I stared at them, annoyed and exasperated.  
Seriously? Just how dumb can you get? Apparently really dumb...  
*Sigh* "Remind me to never ask you anything again". Replied the tall guy exasperated.  
*Sigh* "New guy, what's your name, huh?" The tall guy asked me slightly annoyed now.  
I stood up and turned, and told him "You don't need to know my name".  
"What?" He replied sounding slightly angry.  
"I'm guessing you woke me up because you and I have business right?" I asked him.  
"Mmm" He replied nodding, smiling now, happy that I guessed what he wanted. The red head behind him was smiling like an idiot.  
"You certainly don't beat around the bush". He told me before leading me to a spot where we would have our cardfight.  
As we entered we instantly got into position and started our battle while the red head sat on top of a gymnastics beam smiling while swinging his legs.  
"Stand up the, vanguard!" I exclaimed while he yelled "Stand up, vanguard!"  
"Wow, cool, THE vanguard!" The red head exclaimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow, is that it Tetsu?!" Exclaimed the red head.  
"Well it's my turn. I ride Dragonic Overlord! Burn this world to ashes! Eternal flame!" I yelled, into the match.  
"Hnn" Tetsu exclaimed.  
I had won the match.  
"Looks like I lost..." He said, defeated.  
The red head leaped down from the beam, as I smirked.  
"You're not so tough". I told him, slightly angering him.  
"Hn- huh?" He started before he was interrupted.

"Getting pushed around by the new kid?" The red head asked him cheerfully.  
"Be quiet" he replied.  
"Ha ha ha, so what do you think of this guy? I figure he could fill the final spot". The red head told him.  
"Hunh Works for me" he replied.  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"You hear that? You're gonna be a member of asteroid!" He exclaimed at me.  
"What's asteroid?" I asked him.  
"It's our card fighting team! Though we only started a while ago, so it's just me and Ren right now. Have you heard of the Vanguard championships? It's a team battle; in order to compete at the national level you need to have a group of at least 3 players" explained Tetsu.  
"And now that your here, we finally got enough to compete!" Exclaimed the red head excitedly.  
"So you guys want me on your team?" I asked, all the while still keeping the smirk on my face.  
This sounds really cool, if I do join, it'd be a blast!  
"Yeah, I'm Tetsu Shinjou, and this here is-" Tetsu started to introduce Ren, but I cut in after he introduced himself.  
"Your name is Ren, right?" I asked the red head who I thought to be Ren.  
"Yup, Ren Suzugamori at your service" Ren clarified.  
"C'mon, you wanna join the team?" Tetsu asked me again.  
"Are you sure, that I'm-?" I asked again; I was not going to be taken for a fool.  
"Look, you were strong enough to defeat me. And more importantly, Ren's seemed to have taken a liking to you" Tetsu told me, attempting to make me feel more confident".  
I was confused on why Ren's opinion mattered so much.  
"Why does that matter?" I asked Tetsu.  
"Ren's weird, but he's also a good judge of character, so you must be a cool guy". He explained.  
I think you're the weird one, believing that strange kid over there. Although, he is right...  
"Hm.." I hummed uncertain at whether to trust his word at that or not.  
"Do you mind if I took a look at your deck?" Ren asked me.  
"Uh, sure".  
I handed him my deck, I had been confused at the request, but I didn't really care.

"So you wanna go to the Vanguard Champion-" I spoke over Ren's voice.

"ship. Then count me in". I told Tetsu as Ren was busy looking through and examining my deck.

"Nice"


	7. Chapter 7: Final Turn?

I introduced myself to him. "My name's Kai. Toshiki Kai".  
"Put 'er there teammate" Tetsu told me as he reached his hand out to shake mine.  
I laughed. "Huhh, sure". I told him, reaching out and grabbing his hand.  
"Hey! What're you guys doing?! Shouldn't that be a team handshake? Huhh" Ren laughed, reaching out and placing his hand over ours...  
We worked hard; Tetsu tended to make mistakes, and Ren always raised our spirits by saying something funny. It was good times, I felt at home with them. They were my best friends; my family.  
Sadly, those times didn't last. They never do...  
I was going to our usual meet out place/club room I guess you could call it, when things suddenly crashed.  
I entered the room to some smack talk from Ren; strange a bit, but not something way out of the ordinary. He was wearing a dark black coat with a dark red shirt and a black choker around his neck. (Is that what he was wearing? I forgot.)  
The thing that was though, was that Tetsu backed up away from him a look of sheer terror in his eyes.  
He crashed into the boxes behind him, as his knees collapsed and I rushed forward to help him.  
Ren just kept talking about how he disappointed him, as he walked towards us.  
This ****** me off.  
I yelled at him to stop, he managed win, but quit acting like a jerk, but to that he only responded like he was talking to a baby.  
"I was able to? I don't think you understand. Well, why don't you let him know what's happening to me?" He asked Tetsu.  
"Ren is, stronger. It's almost scary at this point" he managed to gasp out.  
I was confused. Stronger that is was almost scary?  
I asked him how that could be.  
"You see, I've been reborn as a card fighter" Ren explained in place of Tetsu.  
I could feel something was wrong; I didn't like it one bit.  
"I don't like this" I said my thoughts out loud.  
Ren went on, ranting about how he could hear the cards speak, and that it was because of a new power he obtained.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
A new power that let you hear the cards speak?  
Hey guys! So I had gotten a new review from zuellni, and I just want to reply to their review! I was going to message you, but you're name wasn't in blue so I couldn't click your profile and message you about it, but I love that you said that, and it got me thinking and I might do that in a future chappie or few ;) So I guess read and see? xD Enjoy the chapter you guys :) P.s. f.y.i this is not the last chappie even though it may sound like the end to a depressing story! xD One day as me and Tetsu were walking home, we came across a new building that was being built.  
It was huge.  
I asked Tetsu what that place was, but before he could answer, he was cut off by a very familiar voice.  
It was Ren.  
Apparently he had a new plan.  
He wanted to pit the strongest fighters in the world against each other until he got the few strongest ever players and make Team Asteroid up of them.  
What about me and Tetsu?  
We, his friends, didn't even get a permanent spot.  
We could only stay in Team Asteroid and fight alongside him if we kept winning the battles.  
I was furious.  
Thanks to this stupid new power of his, he thinks he can just throw away his old friends in search of new power.  
"Get your deck" I ordered him.  
"But-" he started to say.  
"I'll show you who's the strongest right now!" I shouted at him.  
He growled, clearly, I had stepped over the line.  
He was ** now.  
We went to the top of the building, and pulled a board and placed it on top of one of those giant oil canisters, and began our battle...  
"Stand up the, Vanguard!"

We battled long and hard, with Tetsu watching us worriedly from the bottom of the building.  
It wasn't about who won or lost; it was about having fun.  
Being there with your friends.  
I couldn't lose it now.  
Suddenly I was pulled into a strange world.  
I knew he was the one who had pulled me there.  
I ordered him to take me out of that place, but he said no.  
He told me he wanted to show me his new powers, and to appreciate how weak I was.  
He said it was "the end of the line".  
He had changed.  
He wasn't that happy go lucky aloof red headed boy anymore.  
He wasn't Ren Suzugamori anymore.  
He was someone else inside of my best friend's body.  
I fought with all of my might, our friendship on the line, I had to win, I had to save him! He couldn't disappear, I want my best friend back!

...I lost...  
Ren had won.  
And he had also immediately collapsed afterwards.  
I ran and grabbed him.  
What was wrong with him?  
"Kai, I, I, I've gotten much stronger" he wheezed out.  
I placed him down against the canister, and stood.  
I didn't know what to do or say.  
I was worried of course for my best friend, but when I heard him say those words...  
They haunt me...  
I left the building, and passed Tetsu.  
"Leaving?" He asked me.  
"You can come with me if you want". I told him.  
"I'll never turn my back on him". He told me.  
I had his answer.  
I was alone now in this vast, cruel, empty world.  
"Yea" I told him, as he started walking towards the building.  
I left.  
Unable to stop him.  
So I moved back home.  
For another fresh start.  
It was my fault.  
All my fault... 


	8. Chapter 8 - Bittersweet Sakura

Hey everyone! So sorry I have been gone for so long! Not only have I been editing all the chapters, I have also been having some irks on what to release the next chapter, and schoolwork has EXPLODED! I have the MSP, American History Project, EOC, a language arts poster, and a science essay on how our human interactions with the world have affected the Carbon Cycle and Global Warming. Not pretty :/ So yea…. Maybe requests? I have been wanting to do more filler like chapters…. What do you the fans want to see? I am thinking about this day in and day out and haven't gotten a lot of rest either ;( Thank you to those who have recently commented or have commented yet I haven't given a shout out to yet! I may forget you or include you twice o.o So sorry please don't be offended ^^; Thank you to: Pochacco, BlasterDark64, AyaMarutachi, Samantha Wong, and sai lee mei! Lot's of love to you guys! ….OK IT'S DECIDED THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SAD! XD I was just writing Kai's comeback ;) when this came out, so ENJOY! XD

Hina's POV

"Good morning!" I heard a voice shout from behind me.

"Ah, good morning Miwa!"

"You seem to always be in a daze lately, dazzled by my charm?" Miwa teased me.

"Shut up! No way!" I shouted at him, laughing.

"…It's the Sakura (Cherry Blossom Petals)… They are so beautiful when they fall…" I explained to him, slowly slipping back into my daze.

"Yea they are pretty….The color…It's like your hair…."

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked him.

I thought he had mumbled something.

"N-no…Nothing…." He replied.

_I swore I had heard something… Oh well…. _

3rd person (Narrator's) POV

The spastic blond caught a Sakura floating in the wind between his thin long fingers, lifting it up into the sun's rays.

"Yea they are pretty….The color…It's like your hair…" he mumbled to the pink haired girl.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The girl asked.

Apparently she hadn't heard him.

"N-no…Nothing…" he replied quickly.

The boy looked downcast for a while, smiling bitterly into the suns beams. It was clear in his face what he thought of the girl, and his feelings towards her.

He suddenly clenched his hand into a fist, the Sakura trapped tightly in his fist, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, before opening his hand and blowing it away, replacing his bitter smile with a forced happy smile.

"Kai, you jerk…" he mumbled, before running after the pink haired girl.

"Ooooi, Hina!"

*Weeps* WHYYY?! I feel like I should write a story that's a Miwa love story…LOL…. Maybe? I love Miwa too… He is so adorable! xD I feel so sad…. *weeps* GAH I MUST WRITE A DIFFERENT CHARACTER FOR MIWA! Ah btw! I am accepting O.C's! I thought of saying contest at first, but really I just accept whoever so yea LOL XD


End file.
